


Want You Warm

by Pajama_Han



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Frottage, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Rating will change, References to past angst, Top Crowley (Good Omens), this is indulgent sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: It's Crowley and Aziraphale's first anniversary, and Crowley intends on spoiling his beloved angel. Is a luxurious bubble bath really ALL he's planning?





	1. Happy Anniversary!

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure indulgence. What can I say? I love seeing Azi get pampered and spoiled. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments on my other Good Omens fics, you all are so amazing and you give me the confidence to write more! I love you all!

Crowley made the final preparations, stepping back into the bathroom doorway to observe every detail. Tonight would be _perfect_. It was the one year anniversary of he and Aziraphale admitting their feelings for one another, and he wanted to go all-out to spoil his angel. Chocolate-covered strawberries and champagne were chilling in the fridge and freezer, he had gotten Aziraphale a new set of soft flannel pajamas (with matching fluffy house slippers), and this: his magnum opus. Crowley never put much thought into the individual areas of his flat, keeping it minimalist and sleek, with the odd flash of personality such as his throne or his houseplant room, but he made a few renovations for this one. He made his bathroom _extravagant_.

Potted red rose bushes were set in the corners, grown to perfect bloom and scent just in time for the anniversary, with not a single leaf spot or wilted blossom to be seen. Crowley installed a dimmer switch for the lights to set a romantic mood, emphasized with the small tea lights dotting the countertops (the flames had minor curses over them that prevented them from leaving the wick, should any of them be disturbed. Crowley was still nervous around candles after the bookshop burned). Crowley had even set up his sound system to play the soft classical melodies Aziraphale adored so much. The main feature, though? The bathtub. Crowley had made it roughly twice its original size, easily big enough to accommodate both Crowley and Aziraphale with enough extra room to protect the dark-tiled floor from passion-fueled water sloshing, should there be any. Next to the tub full of frothy bubbles and perfectly warm water was a small shelf holding a variety of scented oils and soaps, fluffy white towels, and two extra fancy champagne flutes (though, he supposed, one was slightly fancier than the other). As an afterthought, fondly remembering the fun Aziraphale had when he took a holy water dip on his behalf, Crowley had purchased two small rubber ducks; one with a halo and white wings on its back, the other with red devil horns and a spaded tail. It was perfect.

Crowley checked himself out in the mirror. He had started growing out his hair again, per Aziraphale’s sweet comments about “ _Just how handsome he looked back in Eden..._ ”. It had grown to a fashionable shoulder-length look that the angel just _adored_ running his fingers through. Red and smooth, slightly wavy… a nice juxtaposition to Aziraphale’s short, wildly curly, platinum blond hair (equally nice to touch and brush his fingers through, Crowley thought). The demon was wearing a casual long-sleeved V-neck shirt in a wine-red colour and his favourite black skinny jeans. The demon’s sunglasses were on his nightstand in the bedroom; he wouldn’t be needing them tonight. Crowley nodded approvingly at his appearance and checked the time. Aziraphale would be here very shortly, apparently he was taking a cab over to let Crowley get his flat set up. He thought they were just having drinks to celebrate their anniversary, the bath would be a complete surprise!

Crowley went to the kitchen to retrieve the champagne and strawberries, but was interrupted by a quick knock on his door. Showtime. Crowley took a deep breath and smiled as he went to answer the door.  
Just as he'd expected, his lovely angel was standing there, beaming like the sun, just beginning to set behind him.  
“Happy anniversary, dear!” Aziraphale chimed and held out a small, rectangular box.  
Surprised, Crowley took the box and stepped aside to let his lover in, “Ah, angel, you didn't have to get me anything~” he teased and kissed Aziraphale’s soft cheek as he came inside.  
The blond man shrugged out of his coat and hung it up, casting an amused smile at Crowley, “Oh, hush… you know I would give you the moon if you requested it!” He reached up to hold the demon’s angular jaw and kissed him properly, “please open it!” He urged, looking at the box.

Crowley lifted the top and audibly gasped as he saw the item inside. It was a black gold Rolex with a red face, with sparkling diamonds in place of numbers. It was gorgeous, glamorous, and totally _him_ ; Crowley was speechless. He grinned and took it out of its box, Aziraphale watching intently. Crowley clicked it in place to find it was a perfect fit. The demon smiled brightly at his angel and pulled him close for a huge kiss.  
“Angel, I love it!!” He cried happily, looking at it on his wrist, “It’s so my style!”  
Aziraphale, still light-headed from the kiss smiled up at his lover, “It _is_ a rather sexy watch, isn't it?” His voice dropped a bit in pitch and he admired the way the diamonds glinted in the light.  
“Well, angel, I can only hope what I have in store for you is enough to match this wonderful gift.”

Aziraphale followed him into the kitchen, standing politely aside as Crowley opened the fridge. The demon turned around to see his angel looking immeasurably fond.  
“Remember the rainstorm in Eden?” Aziraphale asked, seemingly out of nowhere.  
“Of course I do,” Crowley smiled back and kicked the fridge closed, bottle and bowl in hand, “You helped keep the rain off me. Why _did_ you do that?” He raised a curious eyebrow.  
The angel fidgeted with his fingers and blushed a bit, looking down at his hands, “Truthfully, I simply wanted to get to know you. It was our first week on earth, but I had never even learnt your name. I wanted our first meeting to be…” he looked back up to Crowley with a gentle smile, “ _special_.”  
The demon sauntered up to Aziraphale, setting the champagne and strawberries on the counter, “From that first meeting, I knew you’d always be by my side. We were put on earth together for a reason, angel.”  
“An ineffable reason?” Aziraphale offered, coyly.  
Crowley kissed his nose, “I know we’ve had our ups and downs here on earth, but,” he smiled sincerely, “I’m thankful to whatever powers I can be thankful towards that I can have you, and love you, and keep being at your side.” Crowley took Aziraphale's hands in his own.  
The angel’s breath hitched, almost whimpering, but he leaned up to kiss Crowley deeply and sweetly. When he pulled back, he smiled against Crowley’s thin lips, “I love you, my dearest.”  
“And I love you, my angel.” Murmured back in response. 

“Now, Aziraphale,” Crowley grinned and held up the bowl of strawberries, “Do you like chocolate covered strawberries?”  
The angel smiled, “You know I do, darling.”  
“Do you like champagne?” The demon asked, grabbing the icy cold bottle.  
“Need you ask?” Aziraphale raised his eyebrows, amused.  
Crowley pointed to himself dramatically, “And do you like spending time with the coolest demon ever!?”  
Aziraphale pretended to think about it, “I don't know, _is_ Beelzebub available tonight?” Crowley hissed in annoyance, but Aziraphale kissed him sweetly, “I’m teasing, love, of _course_ I adore spending time with you!”  
“Hmph,” Crowley smiled with a small blush, “Then let’s get this night started!” He turned on his heel and sashayed out of the room, “Follow me, angel!”

Aziraphale followed him, surprised as they passed by the lounge. Were they planning on celebrating in the bedroom? Rather forward, but not unheard of… but he was surprised again as Crowley came to a stop in front of the bathroom door.  
“Crowley?” the angel piped, curious.  
The demon grinned and threw open the door, revelling in his lover’s gasp, “Happy anniversary, Azi.” He wrapped an arm around his soft waist and urged him inside, taking in the scents and smells and sounds.  
Aziraphale looked around at the roses and candles, and smiled grandly at the huge bathtub. He turned towards Crowley, who had a look on his face that practically said, ‘pretty good, right?’  
The angel had a wide grin on his face, as though answering Crowley’s face with a resounding, ‘yes!’  
The demon, after setting the bottle and the bowl on the table beside the bath, stepped aside for a moment and pulled off his shirt, “Come on, angel. This is all for you.” He tossed his shirt to the side and set to undoing his new watch. No sense in getting it wet.  
Aziraphale nodded quickly and began undoing his bow tie, vest, and white dress shirt. Both Aziraphale and Crowley’s gazes caught the other as they disrobed. The angel was captivated, as he had always been, by Crowley’s lithe, narrow body, accentuated by his pendulum-like hips and long legs; how Aziraphale adored those legs, that tangled about his own as they slept and carried his body with the swagger earned after centuries of tempting humanity. The demon, on the other hand, adored the softness of his lover’s wide body; Aziraphale’s soft chest, stomach, and thighs were ideal places to rest his head after a long day. 

“Heavens, you're beautiful,” Crowley murmured, sidling up beside his lover and trailing reverent hands down his body to rest at his trousers’ waistband, “I’m so lucky you're all mine.” He grinned.  
Aziraphale flushed a pretty pink colour and rested his hands on Crowley’s bare shoulders, “Throughout all our time on earth, I’ve truly never found myself wanting someone as much as I want you. I’ve been tempted, surely, but,” the angel bit his lip flirtatiously, “None of them could beat the demon of temptation, himself~”  
Crowley brought their mouths together, with more heat than their other kisses this evening. There was no better feeling on earth, or in Hell, or in any other place he could imagine, than this. Holding his angel in his arms, skin against skin, tongue against tongue… this was Crowley’s heaven.  
Aziraphale’s eyelashes tickled his cheekbones as the angel pulled back an infinitesimal amount and smiled against his mouth, “The bath shall grow cold if we dawdle anymore, love~”  
Crowley snorted out a laugh, “Demonically miracled, angel! That tub will stay perfectly hot until the next apocalypse, I’d bet!” His hands found Aziraphale’s trouser buttons.  
Aziraphale ran his hands through those dark red locks as Crowley took a knee before him to undo his cream-coloured trousers. Crowley smiled up at him, a gleam in his eye Aziraphale couldn’t quite place. Crowley pulled down the item of clothing and his eyebrows rose in amused surprise to find a notable bulge in Aziraphale’s frilly bloomers. There would be plenty of time for that later… for now, it was high time he spoiled his sweet angel. 

Crowley let Aziraphale deal with his remaining undergarments while he set to undoing his own snake-shaped belt and shimmying out of his jeans. As he pulled down his jeans and boxers in one go, he felt a quick clap on his ass. Crowley gasped and wheeled around to see his angel smirking deviously at him.  
“Frisky tonight, are we?” Crowley laughed and grabbed two handfuls of Aziraphale’s own rear.  
The angel kissed him quickly and pushed back into Crowley’s hands, “Maybe just a bit...” He quipped, face flushed, “I’ve no idea why, but I’m feeling very excitable tonight!”  
“It’s our anniversary, gorgeous,” the demon smiled and pinched Aziraphale’s pink cheeks, “You’re all giddy because of the love in here, it's getting you drunk before we even pop the champagne!”  
Aziraphale nodded, “Yes, you're probably right,” he looked apologetic, “Here I am, trying to skip right to the end when you’ve put so much effort into tonight… Let’s hop in, then, dearest.” The angel kissed Crowley’s cheek and left to approach the bathtub. The demon breathed a secret sigh of relief. Aziraphale was so attuned to any amount of love, he was nervous that his secret would have been found out.

Crowley and Aziraphale got in on either side of the tub, facing each other, the water level rising as they did. Both sighed in bliss as the pleasantly heated water engulfed their bodies. Aziraphale moved aside a mountain of bubbles in order to see his lover, and giggled as he blew the offending foam away from the center. Crowley offered the bowl of strawberries and Aziraphale took one, dipped in a generous shell of white chocolate, with a dark chocolate drizzle. The demon took one for himself, opposite in flavours, and held it out. They ‘cheers’d the berries and laughed to themselves.  
“You are so clever, Crowley,” Aziraphale sighed happily as he ate his sweet, “I never thought a bath could be _this_ luxurious.”  
Crowley smiled cockily, “I knew you’d love it. I promise you,” he pointed at Aziraphale with his half-eaten berry, “Any time you need a day off to be pampered or whatnot, I’ll make it so.”  
Aziraphale miracled the small stub of leaves leftover from his berry into Crowley’s compost bin outside and found the rubber ducks in the bubble foam, “You _do_ spoil me, dearest…” he nudged them together so their beaks touched in a kiss, “I only hope I can do enough for you in return.” He sounded doubtful.  
Crowley frowned and slid over to sit next to Aziraphale, “Angel… you've given me far more than you know.” He took his love’s hand in his own, “You give me a reason to live.”

Aziraphale looked to Crowley, surprised, to say the least.  
The demon continued, face serious but not looking at Aziraphale, “You were worried I’d use that holy water to off myself and, if I can be honest, I _had_ thought about that. Those were awful times, but you know what got me through it?” Crowley’s voice hitched in his throat and he looked into the angel’s eyes, gold and slitted meeting sapphire and worried, “Knowing I would see you again.”  
Aziraphale’s breath stuttered, as though his heart was breaking and fixing itself in a single millisecond.  
“Through those times I hated the earth and it's humans as much as I hated Hell, I knew it would be alright because you were here on earth as well. Every time we had an argument, I hoped we could reconcile, and we did, every time.” Crowley took a deep breath, “When the bookshop burned down and I feared I had lost you… Bless, I shut down. I didn’t want to live in a world without my angel.” He blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, “So please, Aziraphale…” he held his lover’s face with his wet hands, “Please know that you have done, and continue to do more for me than you’ll ever know.”

Aziraphale’s tears ran down his soft cheeks onto Crowley’s hands, and he nodded, holding back sobs. Crowley pressed their foreheads together and sighed, relieved to get that off his chest.  
“I love you, Crowley…” Aziraphale hiccuped, trying to calm down.  
“Shh, I love you too, angel, it’s alright,” the demon wiped away his angel’s tears, “I’m alright, we’re alright.”  
A demon and an angel held each other, enjoying a calming quiet moment between them. The only sounds were the classical music playing in the background, their steadily steadying breaths, and the soft pop of bubble foam.  
Aziraphale pulled back with a smile, eyes still misty, “I’m so very glad I’ve spent these six thousand years with you, love.”  
Crowley slid over to his side of the bathtub and grabbed the champagne bottle, “Here’s to six thousand and one?”  
“And an eternity more to go.” Aziraphale promised and beamed.  
Crowley aimed the cork upwards and popped it, both beings letting out a cheer.

Crowley took care in pouring the glasses of champagne, one for him, and a rather lovely, special one for Aziraphale.  
“Here we are, Azi,” Crowley handed his angel the _somehow-even-more-special-than-his-own_ champagne flute, “I got the same kind we have at the Ritz.”  
Aziraphale took the glass, gaze not leaving Crowley, “I think I rather like you calling me Azi… it's sweet.” He smiled over the rim.  
The demon held his own glass up to his angel’s and grinned a sly, knowing grin, “Yeah, it has a nice ring to it…”

They clinked their flutes together and the sound graced their ears as their love graced each others’ hearts. Crowley sipped his champagne slowly, watching Aziraphale’s every move over his glass. He listened, barely, as Aziraphale mentioned how adorable the rubber ducks are and how perfect it felt to have ice cold champagne in a hot bath. Aziraphale sipped his drink slowly, still chatting. Crowley nodded along with his ramblings. The love in the air was increasing, judging by Aziraphale’s behaviour, Crowley thought. He told himself to remain calm, even as Aziraphale’s glass was steadily emptying.  
“...so that's when I miracled a large spider in front of the book he was looking at! Scared the man right out of my shop!” Aziraphale giggled and took a long drink of his champagne. 

_Sip… sip… tink!_

Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he felt something solid and cold hit his lips as he finished his glass. Crowley held his breath as Aziraphale tilted the glass and the object fell into his hand.  
It was as though they were back during the Blitz, and the bomb had just fallen on the church. Time stood still and their ears rang.  
Aziraphale held the gold ring in his fingers, mind not responding, much like his old computer in the bookshop’s back room. He turned it over, seeing a very small design of a set of feathered wings, one done in white gold, the other in black gold, with an inset diamond in the middle of them. Aziraphale’s eyes flicked up from the ring, to Crowley’s staring eyes, back to the ring, back to Crowley…  
The demon found his breath and licked his dry lips, “W-well,” he cleared his throat, hearing how wobbly his voice was, “Well, I know it shouldn't matter to us, since we’re immortal and all, but…” Crowley risked a smile, seriously craving his sunglasses, “we _have_ always been fans of human culture, yeah?”  
Aziraphale took a deep breath and held the ring close to his chest, “With this, you’re…” he trailed off, as if he didn't know what words to say.  
Crowley nodded and his smile turned hopeful, “Yes, Aziraphale. Will you marry me?”

The classical music playing rose to a crescendo as Aziraphale slid the run on his finger, watching how the wings gleamed and the diamond glinted in the romantic low light. The angel’s face bloomed into a smile and he looked up to his love, whose face was growing into a smile of his own. The warm water sloshed against the sides of the tub as the two beings surged up to meet each other in the middle for a huge embrace.  
Crowley nuzzled his face into Aziraphale’s shoulder, holding him exceptionally close, “So, is this a yes?” He asked, half-joking.  
Aziraphale’s hug tightened, nearly rocking back and forth, “Silly boy, yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you!!” His voice hitched on the last two words, fresh tears of joy wetting his eyes.  
“Aziraphale,” Crowley gasped against his angel’s skin, “I love you. I love you so much, I can't wait to marry you…!” He laughed breathlessly, crying in joy as well.  
They held each other, crying and professing their love between kisses and gasps. 

“We’re going to be husbands,” Aziraphale pulled back after a moment, sounding amazed, “You’re going to be my husband, dearest!”  
Crowley grinned and wiped away his angel’s tears, “And you shall be my husband. Aziraphale…” he ran his hand through curly blond whisps, “There will never be any doubt anymore. Everything we have, we shall have together. If you are worried, I’ll be there.”  
“If you’re sad, I’ll be there.” Aziraphale nodded, promising it with all his heart.  
Crowley took his _fiancé_ into his lap and kissed him deeply, pulling back after a moment with a grin, “We ought to save some of this mush for our vows, angel~” 

Aziraphale laughed against his _fiancé’s_ skin, head pressed into Crowley’s shoulder, “I can see now why there was so much concentrated love in this room, it was your anticipation for the proposal!” he leaned back on Crowley’s lap, showing off the hard residual effects the love had on his body, “I _do_ hope I won’t be walking around with a stiffy forever, now.” he teased. With the pure love exuding from his engagement ring, his entire field of view was tinted pink around the edges and a soft pulsing heat seeped through his veins.  
The demon grinned and ran his hands up Aziraphale’s soft thighs, “If that’s the case, I’d be happy to help my precious husband-to-be with it~”


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said yes!! This calls for a very special celebration...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay, life texted me and it had read receipts on. I hope you enjoy this fresh chapter of these newly-engaged dorks doin' it!

Aziraphale hummed in anticipation as Crowley’s warm hands slid up his thighs. The demon seemed to have some sort of obsession with them, which the oft self-conscious angel found remarkably sweet.  
“So pretty,” Crowley purred, kissing and lapping at Aziraphale’s neck, “My lovely angel, I love having you in my arms.”  
Aziraphale shivered as Crowley’s fingers trailed up his ticklish sides, “I love being in your arms, dearest. This is where I want to be, forever.” He leaned down to kiss his fiancé, deep and warm, that snakeish tongue teasing against his soft lips. Crowley held his angel tightly, pulling him to rest closer in his lap, hard erections brushing against each other. Aziraphale reached over the rim of the bathtub to take a bottle of massage oil in his hands. Crowley took both his and Aziraphale’s cock in his hand and hissed as they were drizzled with the sweet-scented oil. The heady aroma of vanilla joined the combined scent of roses and lust. Aziraphale moaned as Crowley began carefully stroking them together, the slick fluid adding even more heat between them.

“Ah, Crowley!” The angel gasped as his fiancé added a sinful twist of his wrist to his stroking rhythm. He felt the water around them become warmer, steam rising up and his breathing became heavier, “Oh, dearest, it's so _warm_ ~”  
“I want you warm, angel,” Crowley groaned, “Always want you warm and happy, that's what I want, love.” He grinned, loving the heat.  
Aziraphale leaned forward to wrap his arms around Crowley’s shoulders, leaving enough room between their middles for the demon to keep stroking them off, “You do! You always keep me warm and s- _ah_ , safe! I love you, Crowley! It’s so hot, Ah! Feels sooo good!” He whimpered and whined breathily, and Crowley answered with a guttural groan. They weren't going to last long, but this was just the first round.  
Crowley caught Aziraphale’s lips with his own and growled into the kiss. Aziraphale’s hips began thrusting into Crowley’s hand and he nodded tightly, pulling back from the kiss to pant heavily, “I’m a-ah! C-Crowley! I’m almost th-” he gasped suddenly and twitched in Crowley’s lap as he came, spilling glittery cum all over their cocks. The demon watched with a lewd grin before biting his lip and groaning, his own orgasm washing over him, hips stuttering and his demonic cum joining the mess, now dripping into the hot water. 

Aziraphale drooped, boneless, into Crowley’s chest, the demon supporting his angel with both arms around his back. Aziraphale hummed blissfully and nuzzled into Crowley’s neck. The angel turned so he was sitting between Crowley’s legs, his back to the demon’s chest.  
“That was remarkable, dearest,” he sighed happily, “We simply must do this again on our wedding night.”  
Crowley laughed and began massaging Aziraphale’s back soothingly, hand still slick with oil, “I’ll start making a list. There are many, _many_ things I want to do that night.”  
Aziraphale turned his head to gaze up into Crowley’s beautiful gold eyes, “Care to share some of them, my love?” He spoke softly, with an almost teasing smile, “Tell me about our wedding night.”  
Crowley smiled back, “Well firstly, I’d want to kiss you, still tasting like cake and champagne,” he kissed Aziraphale’s lips short and sweet, “Then I’ll take off your clothes. No matter what you wear, gown or suit, all eyes will be drawn to you. You always look bloody fantastic...” his thin fingers trailed down Aziraphale's chest, as if undoing buttons, and the angel shivered at the ticklish sensation, “Then I’ll want my mouth on you. We should have had quite enough food, a true banquet feast along with wine and cake, but I’d still be _ravenous_ for something _no one_ else could have. The most forbidden fruit of them all; my sweet angel~” Crowley grinned, tempting, and raised Aziraphale’s hand to his mouth, and kissed the knuckle of his ring finger.  
Heaven help him, but Aziraphale _swooned_. He sighed dreamily and his eyes fluttered closed, leaning up for a real kiss. Crowley guided his lips towards his own and stole his breath, pouring every ounce of love he could into the kiss, as though trying to convey to Aziraphale that these weren't just flights of fancy or silly thoughts, these were _real_ promises, that their love was the most _real_ thing in the universe. 

Crowley reached over and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry, “We can plan all that later though, love. For now,” he pressed the sweet to Aziraphale’s lips, “We still have to celebrate our anniversary.”  
The angel took a large bite of the berry and smiled. What a kindly demon he had…

They enjoyed the rest of the strawberries and champagne, the water miraculously warm, clean, and still frothy with bubbles.  
“May I tell you a secret, love?” Aziraphale smiled coyly over his champagne flute’s lip.  
Crowley set the leafy end of a strawberry into the bowl they were originally in, “I should hope so, angel, we are to be married, after all.”  
Aziraphale giggled and looked away, a bit shyly, “In my mind, I’ve already planned a few details of our wedding… well before we made our relationship official, even.”  
Crowley’s eyebrows raised in surprise and he grinned, “Really? You've been wanting to get married before you confessed?”  
Aziraphale nodded, “Yes. I often imagined what flavour our wedding cake would be, what types of flowers we’d have for bouquets and centerpieces… How we would consummate our love~” he added with a gleam in his blue eyes.  
The demon took a sip of his drink and smirked, “My sweet, dirty angel… We truly have waited far too long for this. I can only imagine how pent-up you must have been for _millennia_ ~” Crowley’s hand sneaked up Aziraphale’s leg under the water.  
The angel spread his legs, letting Crowley’s palm nudge against his cock, still soft, but easily-persuaded. Aziraphale hummed and ground up into the demon’s hand. One heavy-lidded gaze from the angel, coupled with a tongue wetting his bottom lip signaled loud and clear to Crowley, ‘Bedroom, now.’

Crowley miracled two bath towels right out of his state-of-the-art dryer, all warm and fluffy. Crowley stood up first, helping his angel to his feet before wrapping a towel around his shoulders. He kissed his forehead, nose tickling in curly blond hair.  
“Dry off, angel, I’m not quite done with you yet~” Crowley promised, using his own towel to dry off.  
Aziraphale did as he was told, admiring his ring whenever it glinted in the candlelight. He simply _must_ find out where Crowley got it, so he could buy a matching one for him. Aziraphale watched Crowley step out of the bathtub and begin towelling off his lean, lithe body. His flexible limbs and spine, his cool, smooth skin… his fiancé truly was the embodiment of temptation. Aziraphale also stepped out of the tub and bent over to pull the stopper plug from the basin. As he was about to rescue the rubber ducks, still bobbing away, Aziraphale let out a gasp as one of his plush ass cheeks was pinched.

The angel turned around to see Crowley grinning down lustfully. Payback for earlier, hm? Aziraphale bit his lip with a smile and wiggled his hips enticingly.  
“Greedy little thing~” Crowley purred, rubbing the spot he just pinched, “Lovely angel, you want me that badly?”  
The angel nodded and stood back up, “Let’s go to bed, darling,” he caressed Crowley’s face gently and tried to saunter out of the room, copying Crowley, “I haven’t had my fill of you~” he cast a seductive glance over his shoulder.  
Crowley huffed out a breath through his nose and felt his face heat up. Who was the being of temptation here, anyway?!

Crowley extinguished the candles with a snap of his fingers and quickly followed his angel. When he got to the bedroom, he saw Aziraphale holding the new set of pajamas and slippers, tied up with a ribbon. The angel turned to him with a sweet smile.  
“Oh dearest, are these for me?” He looked down at the light blue tartan pattern and ran his hand over them, feeling the softness.  
Crowley grinned and hugged his fiancé from behind, “Of course, angel, I wanted to spoil you tonight.”  
“Silly boy,” Aziraphale laughed lightly and craned his neck back to kiss Crowley’s cheek, “I truly am blessed to have you.”  
Crowley laughed and buried his face in the back of Aziraphale’s neck, “Blessed or… the luck of the devil?” He offered almost cryptically.  
Aziraphale set the gift aside and rested his hands over Crowley's, still around his waist, “No matter _who_ intended for us to be together, I’m grateful.”  
Both beings, in their heads, already knew, and they gave a silent ‘thank you’ to Her ineffable self. 

Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s neck sweetly, “I love you so much, Aziraphale,” he murmured quietly, pressing his front flush against the angel’s back, “I cannot wait for you to be my husband.” he undulated his hips, sensually brushing his cock against Aziraphale’s smooth, plush arse.  
“Oh, Crowley,” the angel moaned blissfully, “My wonderful, lovely fiancé~” he ground his hips back, meeting Crowley’s slow, teasing thrusts as they came, “I want to spend my life with you, everything that is mine, I want to be yours,” he felt the smallest, barely-there press of Crowley’s cock against his hole and Aziraphale whined, “ _please_ , dearest, _take me_!” he gasped.  
The demon groaned and sunk his teeth into the angel’s neck, making the ethereal man moan shakily, “Get on the bed angel, I want to see you spread out for me.” he gave a last slow thrust with his hips and a parting nip to Aziraphale’s neck.

Aziraphale climbed on top of the silky sheets, turning over onto his back and spreading his legs slightly. He looked up to Crowley, biting his lip in anticipation.  
Crowley gazed down at Aziraphale, looking like a _feast_ spread out just for him. The angel’s arms raised to rest above his head, looking like a centerfold with moonlight from the window glowing on his skin. Crowley’s heart skipped a beat as he saw Aziraphale’s ring glint in the low light.  
Crowley knelt over his angel, hovering over him like a predator about to devour his prey, but there was nothing but overwhelming adoration and love in his slit eyes.  
Aziraphale leaned up to kiss Crowley’s nose and giggled at the demon’s surprised blush in response. He spread his legs wider to let Crowley kneel between them, “Please, dear? I’m _quite_ ready for you…”  
“Angel, you sound so sweet when you beg for me~” Crowley teased and lowered his fingers to brush against Aziraphale’s ass, “You’re sweet all of the time, love, I could just eat you up.” He leaned down to lick and suck pretty marks on his fiancé’s soft neck while he sunk three fingers into the miraculously-prepared hole. (Damn, they used that miracle a lot…)

Aziraphale whimpered and gasped, his toes curling in the lovely silk sheets beneath him.  
Crowley loved Aziraphale’s ass; the plump, pinchable cheeks, how the hole twitched wantonly when the angel was desperate to be filled, how hot and wet and _tight_ he always felt inside… the demon sighed against Aziraphale's neck as his fingers pressed in and out of that wet, pulsing heat. 

Well-manicured hands gripped the pillow above Aziraphale’s head tightly, the angel whining and moaning with every stroke inside of him. He felt Crowley’s lips, tongue, and– good graciousness –his _teeth_ move to the other side of his neck, lapping, kissing, sucking, biting hard enough for Aziraphale to choke out ragged gasps and his cock to dribble pathetically against his stomach. There honestly quite a number of things on earth that could make the angel melt; adorable ducklings, decadent tiramisu… but his favourite _by-far_ were his lover’s ravenous bites to his neck.  
“Look ssso fuckin’ pretty,” The demon hissed, pulling back a mere centimetre from Aziraphale’s skin, “Look like a wet dream come true with my marks on your pretty neck. Show’s you're all _mine_ ~” Crowley pulled back to see his handiwork, and his cock hardened impossibly further seeing the ring of dark red marks around Aziraphale’s neck like a collar, “Nnff, fuck,” Crowley gripped his cock tightly in his free hand and stroked himself along to his fingers’ movements in Aziraphale’s ass, “You ready, angel? You ready for my cock?”  
Aziraphale’s hands came down to hide his face and he whimpered; Crowley could obviously _feel_ how ready he was, but the demon of temptation was always one to tease… determined blue eyes suddenly flashed up to meet golden. But the Guardian of the Eastern Gate could tease right back.

Aziraphale held his legs up and apart, completely exposing himself to his fiancé, and looked up with dirty lust on his face, “Please, darling, please take your naughty angel!” Crowley just about choked as he watched Aziraphale lower a hand down to wrap around his own cock, “Ah, you've made me so… hnn!” He whined, “Please, Crowley, I want you to _ravish_ me!”  
Crowley lowered himself and kissed Aziraphale deeply, tongues dancing from one mouth to another, as Crowley eased himself inside.  
“Fucking _heaven_...” Crowley rasped and his head tipped back in bliss. Aziraphale’s whole body shivered as he was filled, and his long drawn-out moan shivered with it.  
Aziraphale gasped as he felt himself be stretched ever-so perfectly. Whenever he and Crowley had sex, it was always good, always hot, always loving, and always just what they both needed. Moving his hands up, the angel pulled his fiancé down to kiss him as the demon’s hips began to move, delivering slow, tentative thrusts. 

“Oh my dearest, Crowley!” Aziraphale moaned loudly and arched up, pressing his soft chest into the demon’s sinewy one, his hands moving to hold his jaw, “Yes, Crowley, _yes!_ ”  
Crowley grunted and cupped Aziraphale’s left hand in his own, tilting it to press a warm kiss into the palm, then up to kiss the ring, “Angel, ohh my angel,” the demon shuddered in pleasure, hips increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts, “You like this? Like it when I take you and fuck you and _love_ you?” The angel’s eyes glimmered in the moonlight, and Crowley smiled, “Yeah, beautiful, my love, my world~” he reached down and took two handfuls of those magnificent thighs and _heaved_ , bending his fiancé nearly in half. Aziraphale let out a shocked, gasping cry as Crowley’s cock rammed into his prostate.  
“Darling, _darling~!_ ” Aziraphale shouted, eyes rolling back in his head, “Oh, graciousness, Crowley, my love, _yes!!_ ” there was a small puddle of glittery precum pooling on the angel’s navel, cock hard and throbbing against the soft swell of his belly.

“Tell me, angel!” Crowley growled and bared his teeth in an animalistic grin, holding Aziraphale’s legs up high, railing into him mercilessly, “Tell me how good this feels, how you like having your future husband take you sssso deep and sssso hard~” he hissed, loving the way Aziraphale’s pretty hands clawed into the pillows under his head, and how his ass pulsed and rippled around him, hotter than hellfire and _tight_.  
Aziraphale could barely form words, he was so far-gone, but he wanted, _needed_ to please his fiancé, “F-fuh~ Feels sooo good!!” He cried and whined, cock impossibly hard as he was taken, loved, and so deeply and perfectly _fucked_ , “Crowely~ I’m almost-! _Ahhh_ I’m so close, darling!! Please, dearest, my love, _Crowley,_ make me cum! Please, please make me _cum!!!_ ”  
Crowley growled out loud and put every ounce of energy he had behind his powerful thrusts, each one nailing the angel’s prostate dead-on. The demon looked only at Aziraphale’s rapturous face, and he couldn't help but say exactly how he felt. “My angel, my perfect Aziraphale,” he panted, gold eyes overflowing with emotion, “I love you, I love you, I love you- augh! _Aziraphale!!!_ ” Crowley thrust as deep as he could possibly go and released with a loud groan, pumping gushes of white-hot demonic cum into Aziraphale’s ass.  
The angel hiccuped a final gasping shout and spilled onto his own stomach, the scorching, slick wetness being shot into him being the final thing he needed to tip over that euphoric edge. Aziraphale’s face split into a giant, blissful smile and he panted and gasped as his orgasm washed over his whole body. Ah, he was floating~ exhausted, in love, and satisfied beyond belief. 

Crowley let Aziraphale’s legs fall back to the bed, and the demon collapsed over the angel’s body, stomachs squishing together from the puddle, not pulling out yet. He let out a long sigh, clearly just as content as his angel.  
Aziraphale’s soft arms wrapped around his fiancé’s shoulders and held him close to his chest, “Oh my love,” he sighed blissfully, “That was… there are no words for how perfect that was.”  
Crowley looked up at his husband-to-be with a smile so sincere, it made Aziraphale’s heart skip. “Well I intend on giving you plenty, _plenty_ more nights like this, so you should start carrying one of those dictionaries from your shop.” He grinned impishly.  
The angel laughed, giddy and bubbly like champagne, and pulled Crowley up to kiss him sweetly, “My darling Crowley, I love you so, so dearly,” he sighed and ran his hands through Crowley’s soft red hair, “I am so happy to have you, and to be yours.”  
Crowley leant his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder, waving his hand to clear the mess on their stomachs, “I love you, Aziraphale, I can't wait to marry you.”

They cuddled for a moment, enjoying the silence apart from their heartbeats. The angel shifted a bit, “Dearest?”  
“Hmm?” Came an answering hum from the demon.  
“Why did you clean my stomach but not my…?” He let the question hang, and Crowley grinned into his skin.  
“Because I want to go again, of courssse~” he hissed playfully and his hand snaked down to cup Aziraphale’s soft cock.  
“You're insatiable!” The angel laughed, breathing quickening in excitement, “I love you, Crowley, my wonderful fiancé.” He sighed.  
Crowley kissed the ring on his finger and his gold eyes flicked up to Aziraphale’s flushed face, “I love you, my magnificent fiancé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for the love


End file.
